


The Games We Play

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [11]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, tag to 4x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that worry her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

It’s times like these that makes Allison wonder just how much the timeshift had changed her reality. Or what once _was_ her reality. It’s not the big things — like Jo’s position as head of GD’s security, or her non-relationship with Zane, or Henry’s marriage to Grace or (the big one) Kevin’s lack of autism. All of that almost makes it easier to deal with the timeshift. It gives her something on which to anchor her present. 

It’s the small differences that throw her. They probably bother the others as well, though not even Jack has said so to her. Things like having the position of medical director instead of head of GD. (In her head, she knows that’s not a small difference but in the grand scheme of things it is.) The way certain scientists continue to work at GD despite know she or Nathan had fired them. (Or they had died.) Or how Fargo is at GD because of his grandfather, not necessarily because of his skill. 

Or how the government has a much closer hold on Eureka. The way the budget committee dictates their research and their hires. Keeps a close eye on its employees and encourages more lucrative lines of research instead of pure discovery. 

Allison wants to be surprised by Senator Wen’s actions; a part of her is. It bothers her that a politician has so much power over Eureka (over her). Power plays within power plays and Allison is late to the game she didn’t even know she had to play. Wen doesn’t trust Allison and she doesn’t trust the Senator. Not because of her actions in the aftermath of Beverly hijacking her brain (will they ever be rid of her?) but because she’s not Fargo. 

Fargo is a stronger man than even he considers himself to be. 

He can’t stand up to Wen. 

Allison knows this job, has done it _before_ and under the auspices of the military. Answering to a general (or two or three) is a hell of a lot scarier than a Senator with delusions of grandeur. (She knows Wen is more powerful than she wants to admit.) She won’t let Wen play her and she knows the Senator is aware of that. 

Wen wants to keep her on the sidelines, to call all the plays and keep her on the sidelines. Allison isn’t about to let that happen. 

She left Fargo to hold the reins after the timeshift but now she’s in charge and she won’t fail GD. Won’t let the politicians (or Beverly) dictate their path. 

Allison lost some ground but when Beverly comprised her brain; she’s determined to take it — and more — back. 

_/fin_


End file.
